


Park Row General Hospital

by HellsBellsSinClub



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Gen, Make a wish, inspired from tumblr post and another fic, life in crime alley, sick kids, slice of life? kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsBellsSinClub/pseuds/HellsBellsSinClub
Summary: Myra Savage is the director of Park Row General Hospital, the poorest and most dangerous hospital in Gotham City.She does her best keep the old place running and to keep her patients safe. Especially the kids.Her job would be a lot easier though if the kids in her Children's Wish program would stop requesting Rogues to come and visit them as their dying wish.Red Hood she can understand. Jason Todd is an old Crime Alley kid.But Killer Croc? Poison Ivy? Harley Quinn?She doesn't get paid enough for this.





	1. Another Normal Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Villain Wrangler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578435) by [lilbarton3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbarton3/pseuds/lilbarton3). 



> So you guys may have seen the 'make a wish kid wishes to meet a villain' post on tumblr. lilbarton3 here on Ao3 wrote a thing on that for DC and that inspired this fic. Please enjoy.

_Park Row General Hospital. Eleven thirty-three pm._

Myra Savage was finally, finally done with all of the days paperwork.

Taking over as the director of the poorest and most dangerous hospital in Gotham City was not one of her better ideas. But old man Jonny retired three years ago and someone needed to take his place. She just wished there had been someone other than her to do so.

It was not that she didn’t love the hospital. She did. Crime Alley was her home and she had worked damned hard to become a doctor here in this hospital. She just wished she could do more hands-on work, rather than spend her time locked away in her stuffy, cramped office doing paper work.

At least she still got to do her rounds and do the occasional surgery. If she was stuck behind her desk all the time, Myra was sure she would go insane.

Lifting her arms over her head, Myra stretched slowly, almost moaning in pain as sharp pains attacked her shoulders. Damn it, sitting at this desk was going to destroy her back. Shaking her head, Myra stood and let her arms fall down to her side. She needed to head home and go to sleep. She would be back at the hospital again and she needed to rest.

She moved to grab her bag from her draw when the faint breeze from an open widow blew her hair into her face. This was a disturbing thing seeing as she had the window shut all day/night do to the rain.

Myra turned around, fists up and ready to beat down anyone who was stupid enough to try and break into her hospital through her window. (It would not be the first or last time someone tried to break into her hospital through her window.)

Before her though was not some junky or gang member looking to get into the hospital for an easy fix or to steal. Instead it was the idiotic man in a bat suit himself. Batman.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Myra let her arms fall down to her side before she glared angrily up at the taller man. “You know, I have a phone. Have you considered just phoning? Or do you just like to be dramatic and scare people?” She snapped, crossing her arms.

“Has anyone come into your hospital with several bullet wounds to the chest in the last two days?” The tall man asked instead of answering her half serious questions. The rough and deep sounded quite stupid to her ears. Sure, she supposed that to others it would be ‘deep and scary’ coming from a tall man in a bat suit. But to Myra, it always sounded like Batman had smoked three packs a day since he was a kid.

“This is Crime Alley, Bats. Be a little less general.” He always did this. Vague descriptions and biting demands. To her knowledge there was at least eight people with bullet wounds to the chest currently in her hospital. But she wasn’t going to say anything, not unless she absolutely had to.

“Six foot. Black hair. Scar on cheek.” Batman listed, words clip and short. “He is a witness to a child trafficking ring. He may know where the children were taken from.”

Myra frowned at this. She knew exactly who Batman was now talking about. “Is he a part of the ring? Or did he just stumble on it?” She asked, wanting to know. If the man was a part of the ring, then she would have to let the police know. If he wasn’t, then she would need to up security again.

“Only a witness. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time.” Batman said, face completely blank.

Batman must be a killer at poker with a face like that. All blank with no freaking emotions. She had seen dolls with more expression than him.

Myra let out a slow sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “He got out of surgery yesterday morning. Hasn’t woken up yet but is stable. You won’t get much out of him until he wakes up.” She stated. “But, if you tell me what street he was shot at, I can make a couple of calls and see if anyone knows anything.”

She did not like to do work for Batman often. But in cases like this, where there are children in danger, she was willing to extend the olive branch just a little.

The Dark Knight looked down at her for a few, somewhat tense and awkward moments before shaking his head. “No need.” His voice remained neutral. “Tell me when he wakes up. I need to question him.”

Myra narrowed her eyes and silently cursed out the man before her. Of course, he doesn’t want help. The only help that the great Batman wants is from a bunch of children playing hero.

“I’ll call.” She promised. “If you use the damned door when you leave. I am getting real tired of you coming through the window and pretending to be all menacing.”

The tall man glared down at her and if she wasn’t, A: use to the glare and B: a woman bred from Crime Alley, she probably would have been frightened of his very menacing looking face.

Seeing as it wasn’t that impressive to her, Myra pointed over to the door. “Leave. I have things to do before I go home. And don’t bother any of my patients either.” She ordered.

The Dark Knight continued to glare at her before he climbed out the window (rather awkwardly mind you, it wasn’t that big of a window and oh if she wasn’t afraid of the retaliation, Myra would totally film it). 

He totally did that on purpose. That man just doesn’t like doors or being told what to do.

Shaking her head, Myra grabbed her bag from her draw and pulled out her phone. She scrawled through her contacts until she found the number she was looking for. Putting her phone to her ear as it rang, Myra moved to the window and attempted to shut the damned thing.

“I hope you are not calling me because you realised I sent you a bunch of half dead guys.” The deep voice on the other end of the phone greeted her.

She couldn’t help but snort at the greeting. “No, though now that you mention it Hood, I am not exactly pleased with having ten half dead and badly beaten gang members dropped at my hospital.”

“Awww. But I wrapped them up all nicely for you!” There was a laugh in the young man’s voice and Myra could not help but remember the small young boy who used to live in her apartment building back when she was in college that he once was.

“You sound like a very demented and strange cat Hood. But that is not why I am calling.” She gave a small chuckle.

“Okay then, since I am not in trouble…. What’s up? You need extra security? Someone giving you death threats again?” The Red Hood trailed off as Myra managed to close her window with a small bang.

“Well, I just had a visit from dear Daddy Bats and apparently there is a child trafficking ring around the city right now. I have an unconscious man in one of my rooms who, according to the Bats, may or may not have seen something. My man is out cold and probably will be for the next few days. I figured you might want to know about the ring. And might be able to give the hospital extra security in case anyone wants to come and silence my man.” She explained with a sigh. She looked out at the dark sky and felt tired. It had been a long, eighteen-hour shift and she was ready for bed.

“I heard chatter that there was a ring possibly in town. Didn’t know for certain though. I will check it out.” Red Hood said. “And I will pull a favour or two with one of the Bats and have them do an extra patrol down your way.”

Myra smiled to herself in relief. “Thanks Hood, you’re a life saver. Oh! And if you have any free time, I have had three more requests from out Wish program to meet you.”

There was a small, almost breathless laugh from the other side of the phone. “Just doing my job, Doc. And I will check out this ring first and see what’s what. You don’t have a time limit for these kids?”

“Two of them have about a year and the last one has a court appearance in a week to testify.” She stated. The Children’s Wish program was a small, barely funded program to give kids either their dying wish or for the not dying kids it was a chance to meet their hero or do something that they wouldn’t be able to normally do. Since he came back to Gotham, Red Hood was one of the more popular requests from the children. Red Hood was surprisingly good with the kids but would only come down to see them if he was requested.

“I will see what I am doing. Should be able to come down in a couple of days. I will send you a text.”

“Thank you again Hood.” Myra said again. “The kids love seeing you.”

“I know they do. I am awesome.” Red Hood said cockily. Myra rolled her eyes at his tone.

“Careful there, Hood. If your ego gets any bigger you won’t be able to fit into your helmet.” She sang.

There was a snort from the man. “I will text you and let you know what is going on later. See your around Doc.”

“Stay safe, Hood. I’m not operating on you again this month.” She said before hanging up. It is always best to get the last word in with vigilantes. It makes them come back to you every time; if only because they can’t stand not having the last word.

Smiling to herself, Myra grabbed her bag and made her way out of her hospital, saying goodnight to her night workers and to the small number of patients that were wondering about. She walked out into the cold night and shivered slightly in her coat as she made her way to her car.

Tomorrow she would have another pile of paper work to finish. And she had at least three hours of duty work to cover. And she needed to go through the Children’s Wish requests again.

But she would worry about all that tomorrow. Right now, her bed in her small apartment was calling her.


	2. An odd request from a child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myra gets her first odd request from one of her Children’s Wish kids and plans how the hell she is going to ask a rogue to come and see a sick kid when she has no money to bribe them into doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo! two updates in two days! 
> 
> Comments are the best and Kudos are hugs. Please give either or both if you enjoyed the story. I love hearing from you guys.

The thing about being the director of the hospital was that Myra never really got a proper break.

She starts early, does a couple of basic check ins with her staff, checks the staff room to see if they needed any coffee or not and then she pretty much spends most of the day doing paper work or signing off other people’s paper work.

It was past five pm in the evening when she finally finished both her paper work and duty work. She slumped back into her chair and munched happily on her very crappy sandwich from the small corner store across the street. She would have packed her own lunch/dinner but she was once again short on food money.

While normally a director of a hospital would get plenty of money to feed themselves each week, but Myra gave most of her pay back to the hospital. She only took enough home each month to pay her bills, pay off her student loans, and feed herself. Everything else went into either fixing the hospital or into the Children’s Wish program.

The hospital was not funded enough by the government for her to be able to pocket her whole pay without feeling like crap afterwards.

Still, she wouldn’t change anything for the world.

Flicking through the Children’s Wish requests, Myra wondered whether or not she could possibly con one of the Bat Brats into coming down for a couple hours. There were always requests to meet different heroes but Myra never had the time nor money to actually send out an invitation to them. Plus, the one time she did manage to actually get a big named hero, who just so happened to be Superman, to come down, the Man of Steel ended up destroying three rooms and left twenty people injured because one of Superman’s rogues decided to follow him and attack.

Thank god for Bruce Wayne’s endless pockets and good will. Wayne had sent money down to the hospital and had paid for all the repairs that were needed. The hospital would not be standing without the Wayne’s yearly donations too, that was for sure.

Maybe she could get Nightwing in again. The kids love him. He was always kind and smiling. He would be a good person for the kids to hang around with for a few hours.

Myra jotted down a note to remind herself to ask Hood to possibly pass on the request for her. He was normally willing to be a go between the Bat family and her, seeing as none of the Bats had any phone numbers she could just call.

She continued to look at the various requests, noting that there were at least three different Darth Vader requests and one for General Leia, when she had to stop and pause at what she was seeing.

_“My biggest Wish is to meet Catwoman. She is strong and nice and no one tells her what to do and I really want to meet her. And I like cats too.”_

Myra looked at the name of the child who wishes to meet the rogue and felt her heart sink a little. Cindy Geara. Six years old. Amputated leg from gangrene caused by an infected cut. Cindy was homeless and had been found and brought in by Hood several weeks back. Myra had been keeping child services away with a large stick since the moment she came in.

Myra could only keep her in the hospital for another week at the most. After that CPS was going to be taking her to a distant relatives’ house. Myra was not sure about the whole situation but she has spoken to the relative and thought that at the very least, Cindy would have a home.

But anyone from Crime Alley could tell you that sometimes a home is not the safest place to be.

Still, Cindy would be gone in a weeks’ time. And Myra had promised the young girl that she would try and make her wish possibly, if it was in her power.

And talking to a Cat about possibly coming and seeing a kid is technically in her power.

Myra let out a low sigh and shook her head. She put down what remained of her sandwich and pulled out her phone. She needed to make a call.

-

“Two calls in two days. Wow you must be having a slow week, Doc.” Hood’s tired voice came through the tiny speakers of her phone.

“A busy week actually.” She allowed herself to smile. “Sorry for waking you, Hood. But I need a favour.”

There was a pause and she could hear sheets rustling. “Sure. What’s up?” Hood yawned. Myra could hear the young man’s jaw crack as he did so.

“I need to know where I would find a Cat.”

“A Cat? Why do you need to find her?” There as more rustling as Hood moved about.

“Do you remember the little girl you brought in a while ago? The one who’s leg had to be removed?” Myra asked instead of answering.

“Yes…. Why?” There was suspicion in his voice and she could almost see him narrowing his eyes and scrunching up his nose.

“Her wish is to meet Catwoman. And I promised that if it was in my power I would make her wish possible.” Myra held her breath and waited for his answer.

There was silence for a whole minute before Hood began to snicker. Loudly.

“Oh, shut up!” She moaned. “Just send me an address so I can go and make a fool out of myself asking a rogue to go and see a sick kid.”

Hood’s snickering died down but there was still humour in his voice. “You know, if you tell her it is for a sick kid at your hospital, she is more likely to say yes. Cat has a soft spot for kiddies. I will send you the address. Good luck and let me know how it goes.”

Myra let out a small breath through her nose in relief. “Thanks Hood, I owe you one.”

“Excellent. I love having favours own to me.” She rolled her eyes at that.

“Before I let you go back to your beauty sleep, if you happen to run into Nightwing at all in the next few days, would you see if he is willing to come in again for the kids?” She asked, not wanting to forget.

Hood let out an annoyed sound. “Fine. But you make sure it isn’t on the day I’m there. There is only so much of him I can stand.”

Myra smiled. “Understood. Thank you, Hood.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll send you the address. Don’t do anything stupid.” The young man grumbled.

“Yes, mother dear.” She hung up the phone and shook her head. Vigilantes were the strangest. At least now she will be able to hopefully visit Catwoman and see if she was willing or not to come down.

She picked up the rest of her lunch/dinner and wondered how she could entice the rogue into coming in. While she did think that Catwoman would come down out of the goodness of her heart, Myra was well aware that reputation was something that needed to be maintained. Seeing a sick child without being paid or without getting something out of it could led to others seeing the rogue as getting soft and weak.

And Myra did not want that to happen.

Frowning to herself, Myra wondered what she could do to ‘pay off’ the rogue. Money was out of the question. Myra had barely enough money to feed herself, let alone bribe the very expensive rogue. She couldn’t offer any medical supplies, seeing as they were low on stock this month after several gang wars started and ended in the last couple of weeks.

She could offer her services as a doctor. No questions asked and no payment needed doctor. That could work.

Myra sighed and bit down on the sandwich, grimacing at the taste. She could only try and hope that the Cat was feeling friendly tonight. Her phone buzzed with the notification of a text. She glanced down and saw it was from Hood.

_‘She will be here at midnight. She will be expecting you. – RH’_

The text had the address to a building just outside of Crime Alley. It was a secure building where no one asked any questions and the police never bothered anyone in there because they had a small amount of money to bribe them away.

Midnight. Her shift finished at ten. That would give her enough time to go home, shower and dress nicely. It would not do her any good if she does not make a half decent impression with the other woman.

Myra looked at the clock one the wall and closed her eyes. She was going to have another late night by the looks of it.


	3. A meeting with a Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myra meets with a Cat and makes a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love and Kudos are hugs. Both make me happy and a happy writer writes faster.

Myra sat in her car at eleven fifty-three and wondered if she was really stupid enough to do this.

While Catwoman was more of the calmer and less volatile of Gotham City’s rogues, Myra knew full well that the woman was extremely dangerous and could easily kill her if provoked.

That being said, Myra was ninety four percent sure that she would not die tonight. It was not in the Cat’s nature to kill when it was not necessary.

With that slightly cheerful thought in mind, Myra got out of her old, beat up car and locked the door behind her. She took her time walking up to the correct apartment, paying close attention to the camera’s and to everything around her. While she trusted that Hood was not leading her into a trap, one can never be too cautious in Gotham.

Coming to the right door, Myra closed her eyes and took a low deep breath before knocking on the wood. There was a long minute of silence before a beautiful woman with short dark hair and sharp eyes opened the door.

“Hmm. You must be the doctor that Hood spoke of.” The woman’s voice was low and playful and there was a tiny smile playing on her lips.

“Doctor Myra Savage.” Myra held out her hand and hoped she looked professional in her discount Kmart clothing and worn shoes. “I am the director of the Park Row General Hospital.”

The Cat looked at her hand and for a moment, Myra thought that she wouldn’t take it. But the rogue grabbed her hand in a firm grip. “I do hope you are not looking for donations from little old me.” The woman smiled and let go of her hand.

Myra gave a quirk of her lips. “Not donations no. But if you would like to make one I would be more than happy to accept it.”

The Cat raised an eyebrow. “Oh? If it is not money you are after, Doctor Savage, then what is it that you seek from me?”

Taking a deep breath, gave a tired smile. “May we speak inside?” She asked, not wanting to have this conversation overheard. For both her and Catwoman’s sakes.

The rogue looked at her with narrowed eyes before shrugging. “Very well. Come in.” The Cat gave a sweeping gesture with her arm in an almost mock welcome.

Myra payed no mind to the theatrics. They were both from Gotham after all. And if there was anything Gotham could be known for it was their theatrics. And for being territorial about their homes. She would not be surprised if Catwoman abandoned this place in the next week now that Myra had been inside.

The apartment was warm and cosy, Myra noted. Comfortable furniture. Quick escape routes with the windows. A functioning kitchen. It looked like a decent home. The only bad thing Myra could honestly say about the place was there was a faint scent of cats in the air, though Myra could not see any at the moment. Catwoman was well known for taking in stray cats and was said to have several in her home. Myra waited for the door to close before turning around and looking at the other woman again.

“So, what is so important that you must speak to me in my home?” The rogue glared, arms crossed against her chest.

“I am sorry for intruding like this.” Myra started, pulling out the documents for her Children’s Wish program. “But I thought it would be better for both of us if we didn’t speak of this out in the open, mainly so both of our reputations remained as they are.”

Catwoman raised an eyebrow once again at her. “You need me to steal something for you?” There was a small degree of amusement in the rogue’s voice. Myra was not surprised that the other woman came to that conclusion. After all, why else would anyone try and talk to the Catwoman in private.

“No.” Myra said firmly with a shake of her head. “Do you know anything about the Children’s Wish Program?” She asked, holding the papers in her hand tightly.

The other woman tilted her head. “Vaguely. Is that where children meet their fictional heroes or have Nightwing come and play with them?”

Myra snorted. That was a pretty good guess. “More or less. The program grants last wishes and the such to sick and or dying children. One of the children currently in my care has asked if you could visit her.” Myra did not mention the child’s name nor anything else. While she knew that Catwoman would not harm the girl, this was Gotham and you never know who is listening.

Catwoman stiffened slightly and her eyes narrowed. “Is this some kind of trap? Make me go to your hospital and then have Gordon arrest me?” She hissed, making Myra shake her head and sigh.

“No trap or trick. Just a little six-year-old who wants to meet her… hero I guess is the best word to use? She recently had her leg removed because of gangrene. In a weeks’ time, CPS is taking her to a relative’s house. I promised her I would try and give her whatever wish she had before she left.” Myra paused for a moment. “She requested that she meet you. If you don’t wish to do this, it is fine. I will ask her to request something else and will do my best to give her that instead.”

Catwoman relaxed slightly, but her eyes were still narrowed and her jaw looked to be clenched. “And what would you give me in return? I do have a reputation to uphold you know.”

Myra’s lips quirked. That wasn’t an outright no. “I can’t offer you money. Nearly everything I earn goes back into the hospital. We are currently low on supplies so I cannot offer you those.” Myra let out a small sigh. “I can offer my services as a doctor though. Free of charge and no questions asked.”

That seemed to gain the Cat’s full attention. “There are underground doctor’s available you know.”

That made Myra smirk. “And how many of them can be trusted not to take your organs or to not experiment on you? Not to mention the cost of them not only operating on you but also keeping quiet about even treating you?” She pointed out.

Catwoman hummed and tapped her finger to her chin. “How many times would your services be available for? Hypothetically of course.”

Myra gave a small shrug. “Five times free. No questions or payments. If you still want me as your doctor after that, then you will need to make a small donation to the hospital or possibly see another child that has requested you.” Myra hoped the offer would be enough to get the other woman to agree.

The Cat let out another hum and smiled slightly. “How much is a small donation?”

“Fifty dollars to a hundred, depending on how serious your wounds are.” She stated firmly. Those were rather cheap prices, seeing as in most hospitals (or even walk in clinics), it costs around fifty dollars to even see someone to tell you that ‘yes, you do have a cold. Have some cold medicine and sleep.’

The only places that were cheap and or free to see a doctor in Gotham was Myra’s hospital and Lee Thompkins’ clinic. And that was only because they both took money out of their own pockets to do make it so. Neither of them were given much in terms of funding after all.

Once again, Bruce Wayne’s endless pockets and generosity was a lifesaver.

Catwoman seemed to weigh up the pros and cons for a few minutes before she nodded. “Hmm, five free doctor visits and a promise of cheap visits after? That is a decent deal.” The other woman gave a small smirk. “Who will I be seeing, Doc?”

Myra smiled brightly at the rogue and handed over the papers. “Her name is Cindy.”

“Cindy…” The rogue looked through the papers with quick moving eyes. “When do you want me to see her? And is there…. any rules to this?” She handed back the papers, obviously memorised everything already. A good skill to have in this City.

“In the next two days would be good.” Myra folded the papers back up and put them back into her back pocket. “And as for rules…” She sighed. “No weapons. No swearing. No attacking anyone. Be nice to all the children and staff. You don’t have to worry about the police, they rarely come to the hospital. Please don’t start any fights.” She rattled off the rules she gave any visiting hero or rogue visiting the hospital.

“Simple rules.” Catwoman tilted her head.

“They are the rules for any visiting rogue or hero.” Myra stated. “And I hope you are better at following them then Superman was.”

“Didn’t dear old Superman nearly destroy your hospital?” Catwoman seemed to almost laugh.

Myra glared at the other woman. “Yes. He did. And he is never, ever coming near my hospital again.”

Catwoman did laugh at that. “And what would you do to stop him?” She asked.

“I will make a few calls and get myself a Kryptonite bullet and shot the damned alien.” Myra said with a blank face. The other woman lost her amusement quickly at Myra’s words. “I take the safety of my hospital and patients seriously.”

The Cat narrowed her eyes and her shoulder’s stiffened at the said threat. “I am sure you do, Doctor Savage. I will give you a call and let you know when I will come in.”

Myra gave a small, professional smile that she perfected after years of working as a check out chick as a teenager. “I look forward to it. Thank you very much for doing this. Cindy is going to be so happy to see you.”

“I am sure.” The other woman gestured at the door. “See you soon, Doc.”

Myra just continued to smile. “See you soon, Cat.” She said as she walked out the door with her head held high. She walked down the corridors and down to where her car was, holding her breath slightly.

As soon as she was out of the building, Myra let out a low curse to herself. That had not been easy. Nor pleasant. Meeting rogues and villains had been a lot easier and a lot less terrifying when she was in her twenties.

She was getting too old to be playing these games. Forty-five was not an age to be going about and making deal with Gotham City’s rogues.

Well, at the very least she has managed to convince Catwoman to come and visit Cindy. Myra just hopes they won’t have another Superman incident again.


End file.
